Asbestos abatement actions are normally conducted within an enclosed confinement or containment area. The air within the enclosed contaminated space is required to be sampled and the same is accomplished by means of an air pump which draws air into a sampling cassette positioned in a cassette holder. It is also a requirement that the air outside the enclosed contaminated area be sampled.
In the past, the air outside the enclosed contaminated area was sampled in the same fashion as the air within the enclosed contaminated area, that is, an air pump connected to a sampling cassette. The customary way of sampling the air outside the work area poses many problems. In some cases, it has been found that janitorial crews may attempt to dust or otherwise clean the sampling cassette with the dusting procedure creating false readings in the cassette. Perhaps the biggest drawback is the fact that the presence of air samplers attracts the curious and alerts employees or the public that the air may be contaminated since it is apparently necessary to monitor or sample the air.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an air sampler which does not look like an air sampler.
A further object of the invention is to provide an air sampler which simply looks like a sign support and therefore does not readily indicate that air is being sampled.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an air sampler which is positioned in an aesthetically attractive housing including means for illuminating a sign on the housing and means for cooling the air pumps located within the housing.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an air sampler which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.